Nightshade October
by BlackandWhiteMurder
Summary: This is my Creepypasta character. Her first name Nightshade. Middle name October.


Where are you mommy? A better question is "Who is my mommy?" Nobody was there when I needed help. Who am I? Why was I left here? Why did you try to kill me as I was told? Am I here forever? _Forever... _What have I done wrong? I don't know. What's the difference of right and wrong? I don't understand this world... Help, if you can.

Story:

A child, _no, a demon in disguise, _was left at an insane asylum in early October. In a cardboard box, the deadly flower Nightshade was carefully placed in her hair. The workers thought she was dead for sure, but then, a deep, slow breath. They immediately brought her inside. Having nothing to keep her warm at the moment, they put her in a small straitjacket. There was something off about this child, though. Her eyes..._ Her pupils... They were gray. _

As the time passed, the child grew older mentally, but not physically. She was now fourteen. Her eyes never came to normality, either. She grew a strong hatred for her mother that no body knew who was. All she ever knew was negative emotions, growing up in an asylum. She wanted to go and find her mother, not for reuniting, for _revenge._

The workers never let any patients out of the place, though. As Nightshade walked out of the asylum, the place she had been confined to for her whole life, the worker up-front tackled her. Through all the years she been there, and all the people she seen come and go, she learned how to fight. She also had a weapon. As one was about to tackle her, she did an upper-cut with her knife into his chin. He immediately fell to the ground. She walked up to him, with a demonic smile, she stabbed him again, and again. Then, she took the blade of her knife and cut from his gut to his heart. Now with most of his major organs exposed, there was those pesky ribs. "Oh great now there's these ribs. Now I just got to get rid of them," she said ever so innocently. She took a sludge hammer she found behind the desk and walked back over to him. "It seems I have made a mess," while she studied her work, "I guess the janitor can clean it up later." She walked closer to him, hammer in hand, and swung downwards. A loud crack came from the surprisingly still alive man. Seeing he wasn't over yet, she swung down onto his stomach. Vomiting up his own blood, she leaned over him. Her heated hands reached out to him, reaching for his heart. And *riiip.* His heart was ripped right out of him.

As she did so carelessly, her victim let out a muffled scream. Another worker heard and came running to investigate. Then he saw immediately Nightshade sitting by one of the workers, barely even visible who is was anymore. She stood there smiling down at her now finished artwork. Realizing that one who was staring at her, she turned, slowly with her smile still plastered onto her face. "It seems now we have a witness. That is against the rules." She got her knife and charged toward the man. Frozen in fear, he was brought down easily. She wanted to try something new, something exciting. She took his arm, lifted it up, and twisted them. They were difficult to twist off, but when they did, the bone didn't come off. Only the flesh. Nightshade was very pleased by it, and repeated the action on his other arm. He was frozen in fear still and crying. She hates seeing him cry, since he was the one who caused her tears growing up. She went down and broke his knee off to his feet. His thighs were the only thing left. She was bother by it so she broke the bone, and ripped it straight out of his legs. He was losing his conscience, since he was going to die soon anyways, she did the same as she did to the other man. She cut open his stomach and broke his ribs, and ripped out his still slowly beating heart. She got both of the hearts put them in her backpack and happily skipped out of her home, leaving the janitor to clean up.

She found out who and where her mother was through various internet searches and doctor appointments. She got on the bus, and handed the driver her money and told the woman her stop. It was now late at night, and she was the only one left on the bus. She had finally arrived to the house. As she got off the bus, she stabbed the bus driver and took back all her money. As she walked house to house in this urban neighborhood, she met her destination. The house was dimly lit up. It was a two-story house and the only room left on was on the second-floor. Nightshade, still having the hatred burning deep in her heart, broke into the house silently. She crept upstairs, and walked to the only lit up room, to find a woman in there. The woman, quickly lifted her head from her book, sensing something staring at her. Nightshade didn't notice her quick actions, she was just paying attention to how much the woman looks like her. Then, the door to the room the woman was in swings wide open. Just for the woman to find... _nothing._ She stuck her head out of the door to still find nothing. She shrugged. And then she heard a child's voice say, "Turn around." She quickly turned around and found..._nothing. _The when it registered in her mind that there was still nothing, she felt a sharp pain in her leg. She turned around and threw whatever stabbed her. Nightshade flew into thw opposite wall. Slowly got up and said, "I am back mother, not for love, but for vengeance." The woman freaked out by all of these events, screamed and ran to the house phone to call the police. As she typed the numbers, Nightshade snickered, "Check the wires." The woman did what she was told and the wires... _they were cut. _Nightshade took the opportunity and charged at her with knife raised she sliced straight down her back. "You know it's rude to forget about your own children." The woman bleeding rapidly, still didn't give in. She kicked over Nightshade and ran to her kitchen to grab a knife for a weapon. By the time she returned, Nightshade disappeared. "Where are you, you little bitch?" the woman said loudly. Then silence, listening to any movements, any breathing. Then as she was searching her house to find her she heard a loud thump. She ran to the area it came from to investigate and found it was... _a heart._ She looked up to the ceiling and found the most disgusting thing anyone could possibly see. Someone took intestines and tied the around the ceiling. The woman heard another loud thump and then almost instantly after that running coming toward her.

She flung around, knife in hand, and cut Nightshade's forehead. Nightshade fell to the floor due to the impact, and quickly got up and knocked her mother over. "You're not my child, you're just a demon!" the woman screamed at her. Nightshade didn't like the screaming, so she got out the other heart she had on her and shoved it in the lady's mouth as a gag. And so the woman didn't try to attack, Nightshade broke her ankles and wrists. She then flipped her mother over and finished what she started. She made a deeper cut into the lady's back and took out parts of her spine. But since the favorite part of the kill was next, Nightshade tried something new. She broke the ribs from the back, but she wanted a little more fun before she finished her. She stabbed her lungs to hear her breathe out blood. Then, she slit her trachea for more blood. She decided that she should do what she did to the workers at the asylum. She started twisting the woman's legs without a care. The whole leg came out instead of just the skin or bone. Nightshade, angry that it didn't go the way she wanted it, punched the woman in the throat. It pleased her of how much blood was shed from one punch. The woman, now losing her conscience, had a knife coming towards her face. "Now we don't want you to fall asleep on my favorite part, now do we?" Nightshade cooed in another innocent voice. She slit her eyelids open to where if the woman closed her eyes, she would still see. Nightshade pleased with another great action, started prying off her arms and other leg. It went beautifully. The leg came off the way she wanted it, just the skin left. The arms, one was just the skin and the other was just bone. Nightshade saw that her work almost done. All she wanted left was that precious, slowly beating heart. The slowly cut the arteries and veins that were connected to the heart with her trusty knife. The blood poured on her hands, but she didn't care. The heart plopped into her hands, not beating anymore. It made her smile with a wicked, demonic smile. She walked into the backyard and sat on the porch swing to admire the night. She sat there for long as who knows. She sat there in a satisfied look, until she realized what she had done. She killed many lives in a day in the cruelest way. Then she confusedly said, "I don't understand this world..." Then, a few seconds later, lost conscience, like her victims.


End file.
